wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Rumble 2016
|} '(Royal Rumble 2016)' 'Royal Rumble 2016 Main Show:' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Lars. He tells Renee to leave and talks to the camera. J&J Security stand behind him as Lars reminds everyone that tonight he heads in to the ring to face the Beast. The Beast doesn't have Heyman with him, so Brock is no longer a threat. He calls him a stupid, no brain cells brute who knows nothing about the business. Lars says tonight he handles the problem.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Andersen. Andersen says he is looking at future and he sees bright things in there. Perhaps a new WWE Champion, another Andersen vs. Ambrose match or another Andersen vs. Balor match but he doesn't see Axel winning the title, at least not tonight. He says the kid has talent, and the "kid" is older than him but behaves like a seventeen year old with a high school crush. Andersen says tonight he crushes the perfect mirror and tells Curtis Axel the truth: "Still, your World Heavyweight Champion - Andersen."' We go to commercial. '2) Before the match, Banks comes in with Naomi and Tamina. Naomi gets ready but before the referee can ring the bell, Sasha and Tamina attack Paige at ringside. Natalya goes outside as Naomi nails her with the Rear View. Sasha grabs a mic and tells Nattie: "Tonight, you end up facing me...one more time." Banks sends Nattie into the ring as Naomi argues with Banks.' '2) During the match, Banks wants to lock the Bank Statement but Naomi gets on the apron and distracts Sasha. Tamina comes in and lands a Superkick on Sasha as the referee as no choice but to call for the bell.' '2) After the match, Naomi yells that Sasha is nothing without her as the crowd boos. Tamina hits her with another Superkick as Nattie starts to recover. Paige goes after Naomi as Nattie goes after Tamina. Naomi and Tamina head up the ramp as Paige and Natalya celebrate in the ring. Nattie grabs Sasha and applies the Sharpshooter as Paige raises the Women's Title up in the air.' 'Backstage, The Wyatt Family did a promo from their darkened room. Bray Wyatt said that they have slaughtered the beast and the chosen one. He said they will slaughter them all. He said that when the dust settles he will truly have the whole world in his hands while holding his hands out as if he was going to hold the WWE Title. Then he sang the song a bit. The apocalypse is here according to Wyatt. “Run.”' We go to commercial. '3) Before the match, Lars makes his entrance with J&J Security when Brock Lesnar comes from behind and attacks him. The referee calls for the bell as the match is No Holds Barred.' '3) After the match, Heyman comes in with a messy hair and sweating to celebrate with Brock Lesnar as medics check on Lars.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Curtis Axel and Summer Rae. Axel says tonight he becomes the World Champion and says Summer knows how to surround herself with royalty, perfection and championship material. Summer Rae says tonight nothing can stop them and if Andersen actually thinks he has a chance against her man, than Andersen needs to learn a lesson. He kisses Summer and yells: "Champion, Baby," as they leave.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Kane comes in from under the ring and Chokeslams Axel in the middle of the ring as the referee is down. Andersen recovers enough, hits the Spear and covers Axel for the win.' '4) After the match, Kane comes back in the ring and Chokeslams Andersen. He raises the World Title in the air as Summer looks in shock.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Triple H celebrates in the ring with the WWE Title as we go to replays.' We go to replays.